When Angels Cry
by LadyOfHarlot
Summary: We'll write a song and turn on the lights. "Who are you?" Lady asked the man standing in front of her. Me? he said to her and smiled at her, Dante. He was close enough to her and did the one thing that shocked her too. He kissed her. NOT RELATED to DV.


Hello. I wrote a story and I've just surprised myself. I never finish because my mind comes up with new ideas or stories or yada yada.

A/N; I own the plot, and THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH DEVIL MAY CRY. The names came from it but the plot has nothing to do with it. NOTHING AT ALL. [ahem] Enjoy, review and you'll be surprised with how I'm going to write this story.

[When Angels Cry]

**I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away**

I saw white, then black, white then black, white, then black again and I knew that something was going to happen. The white turned into wings, white angelic flowing wings, and followed by a woman. "You must find your destiny, find it love, find and unravel the very nature that makes you human," I heard the angelic woman whisper kindly against my ear, so gently as if one wrong word and I'd be a broken child forever. "How do I unravel my destiny, give me a sign please, anything!" I yelled at her and she simply smiled. Before she could say anything more, I heard something ring and my mind snap back into reality. I groaned, rubbing my eyes and resting my head in my hands. These dreams just keep repeating themselves, just keep talking about my destiny. I was a normal eighteen year old girl named Lady watching too much angelic animes. I rolled out of bed, hearing a loud thump. I got up, groaning in pain and walked into my bathroom. I stared at the mirror for a moment, and thinking it was a cheap trick, my mouth started moving on its own. Find Dante and he will tell you about himself and of your connection to him. I bit my lip hard, when I was shocked to see what was written in script on the mirror. **Find Dante, he's the devil's son and your savior. **I dropped on the ground, a loud thud and all I heard were running footsteps.

[Dante's POV]

"Seriously, when father gets pissed, he'll unleash hell on your ass, Dante told his little brother, and saw him smile. Dad wouldn't do that, his brother told him and Dante simply chuckled. You don't know father very well, your still young, Dante scolded him and ruffled the young boys' hair. His little brother jumped from the bed, about to leave when he suddenly turned around. "Your just mad because father keeps expecting you to find a woman to love" he told him. Dante looked at him and the boy left, his footsteps echoing in the hallways. Dante gritted his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair. "That boy knows way to much" Dante mumbles to himself, and groaned, looking at himself at the mirror. _Why did father sent me to this place anyway? If this is punishment, then this punishment sucks, _he thought and looked at himself. His clothes were ripped and bloody and his eyes darted toward his hands. There was blood underneath the nails, dry blood and dirt. Now how the hell did this happen? he thought to himself. Images and flashbacks started unraveling in his mind.

*Flashback*

Get away from me, he heard a young girl shriek and started running with great agility. "Damien, your still trying to find a woman," he said to the demon in front of me and heard him chuckle. In his hand was a girls arm and he was gripping her too tight. "Shouldn't you be looking for your own bitch?" he asked Dante and his teeth started grazing her neck. Dante could sense pure fear in the woman's eyes and he knew that she was frightened and immediately got an idea. Dante lunged at the demon, grabbing him by his neck. "What would your father say if he saw you attacking a fellow demon?" Dante heard the demon say. He gritted his teeth and stuck his nails deep into the demons throat. The blood started flowing out as Dante took his fingers out. His shirt was completely filled with the demons blood. He growled at the demon and his nails dug deep in the demon again. Dante looked at the girl standing there, frightened and said get out, you don't want to see this. The woman nodded and ran, Dante relieved to have his attention back at this pathetic demon. "What should I do to you, should I rip your head off or make you relive your death second by second?" Dante said to him, seeing the demons eye turn hollow. Oh no, you don't, he said to the demon and heard a loud snap and crack as he ripped the demon's head. Dante threw the head, seeing it disappear and looked at his hands. _This will be a long explanation, _Dante thought to himself and walked back home.

*Ended*

Thats how this punishment came up Dante. It was one demon that he had killed and everyone went sadistic on him. Well a demon warlord but come on he had it coming. He heard angel whispers and immediately knew who it was. Celestial ws really starting to piss him off. She kept talking about his destiny and about a young woman named Lady. What connection did Lady have with his goddamn destiny? "Shut up celestial" he growled, grabbing a new shirt. He then say the angel known as Celestial appear in front of him. "You have some nerve you violent bastard" she said to him and he simply chuckled. "Watch your tongue, that's very unangel-like of you" he lectured her. "This is the human world, my words could be said either way" she countered him, leaving Dante speechless. "What does a good two shoes like you want with me?" he asked celestial and she smiled at him. "You know what I've been asking of you but you just don't seem to understand" she told him and he stared at her. "Who is Lady and what does she want with me?!" he asked, glaring at her. "You have finally asked the right question, I guess your not like your father" she answered him, smirking, Lady is my...

A/N; Cliffy! Review and the story is called **When Angels Cry**but this is the first chapter called **I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away**.


End file.
